During laying of railway tracks, the following operations are carried out:                Firstly, the sleepers are unloaded at the sides of the route.        Spreading of the bed is then performed using a ballast spreader. The sleepers will be supported on this bed.        Positioning of the sleepers on the ballast bed. This operation brings the sleepers close to their final position in coordinates, i.e. position and perpendicularity with respect to the track axis and constant separation between sleepers.        Unloading of rails onto the previously positioned sleepers.        Manual sleeper squaring by a gang of workers. During this operation, the separation between sleepers and their position with respect to the track axis need to be in their final position.        Fixing of fastenings securing the rail to the sleepers.        Ballasting and levelling operations until the track is in its final position.        
According to the above, before fixing the fastenings securing the rail to the sleepers, the sleepers need to be in the correct position, equidistant from each other at a specific distance, as well as positioning them perpendicular to the track axis and centring them on it, all within the tolerances demanded by the corresponding regulations. This activity is known as sleeper squaring.
This process is currently performed manually by several workers equipped with metal bars which they use as levers to drag and move the sleeper into its correct final position. Similarly, a square is used for manual checking of the perpendicularity of each of the sleepers with respect to the rails and its correct distance from the neighbouring sleeper.
This manual process is both slow and imprecise. Currently and due to the advanced state of the art, the outputs for the various types of work listed above are high. As an example, the following outputs for laying single track are included:                1. Bed laying: 2,000 linear meters of single track/day.        2. Sleeper positioning: 2,000 linear meters of single track/day.        3. Rail unloading: 4,000 linear meters of single track/day.        4. Sleeper squaring by a gang of workers: 1,750 linear meters of single track/day, with a team made up of six workers, two with the square marking the sleeper position and four with crowbars locating the sleeper in its position.        5. Fixing of fastenings: 4,000 linear meters of single track/day with four workers with fastening tools.        
As can be seen from the outputs above, the sleeper squaring operation represents a bottleneck for the unloading, squaring and fixing operations, hence the clear need to improve squaring outputs is seen.
Also known in the state of the art is application number ES2326403, which describes a machine for positioning and squaring sleepers. This machine is constituted of a wagon which can be moved over the rails, which has metal profiles arranged at its side longitudinally at the level of the track sleepers that have a series of equally spaced wedges that are the parts responsible for coming into contact with and positioning the sleepers, such that the wedges are located between them, pushing them laterally and longitudinally until they leave them in the correct position, i.e. centred, perpendicular to the axis, aligned and separated from each other by a specific distance.
However, the above mentioned positioning machine has the disadvantage that, on performing positioning using wedges, these compress the sleepers on their longitudinal axis and this compression can be excessive, such that some sleepers can break during the squaring task.
The present invention resolves the aforementioned disadvantages by means of a squaring device.